Oliver
Oliver (オリバー) is a 13-year-old boy and the main protagonist of the series. He is nicknamed メソくん (Meso-kun) by Shizune/Drippy because "mesomeso" is the Japanese sound effect for crying. He is a resident of Motorville/Hotroit with his mother Allie, who dies at the beginning of the story. While he was crying over his mother’s death, a doll his mother gave him comes to life due to his tears falling on it, and says that his name is Drippy/Shizune. He tells Oliver that he can bring his mother back to life by traveling into an alternate world parallel to his own. Oliver is voiced by Adam Wilson in the English version and by Mikako Tabe in the Japanese. Abilities ]] Thanks to the the magic book known as The Wizard's Companion/Magic Master, Oliver can use magic spells both in and outside of battle. Due to one spell, he can summon familiars/imagines to help him on adventures. He can also use his wand as a melee weapon, though it does very little damage compared to his spells. His Miracle Move is Burning Heart. The most potent "ability" of all however, stressed through the game, is his courage, determination, and nice nature. Appearance During his initial appearance in the game, Oliver wore a yellow shirt, blue trousers, and light red socks and blue and white shoes. Upon reaching the first town in the second/parallel world, he obtains a new set of clothing which is a blue vest over a white shirt, white pants, and red cape. In Castaway Cove/Bikini Village, he obtains a bathing suit which shows him with red bathing shorts, while otherwise naked. When travelling in The Winter Isles, Oliver wears a thick, blue longcoat with white linings, dark gloves and brown boots. He also wears the locket/vial that holds people's emotions around his neck along with almost every set of clothing, aside from his Motorville Clothes due to not having attained the locket in the beginning of the game. Clothes Oliver can also be seen as a frog (if you haven’t finished the story of the Vault of Tears). As a frog, he is dark blue with a light blue belly. Personality "Oliver is an energetic and honest 13-year-old boy. He loves tinkering with machines, and he and his best friend Phil [Mark] are always dreaming about cars and contraptions."  —Official website description Oliver is a kind-hearted, nice, and polite. In the English version he addresses royalty by their respective titles (an example is calling King Tom XIV/Nyandal his "Meowjesty"), in the NDS version he addresses royalty just as any other character does (meaning if everyone in town calls him "King", so does Oliver). In the Japanese version he speaks less dialectally than Shizune/Drippy. Oliver has a strong sense of justice. He believes that while the world may be flawed, it is still a place where many people strive for the greater good. As seen in various points of the game, he is trusting and nice to strangers, even if they have wronged him once before. His personality is what causes many characters in the game to trust and help him. Wands For the complete list of wands, see Wands. In the PS3 game, Oliver gets his first wand (an old stick) in Motorville from Pea, as a means to cast the spell Gateway (ゲート Gate) in order to travel to the second world. In the NDS game, Shizune/Drippy tells him to pick up the "wand" from where it lays in the street outside his house. He gains the Magic Wand in Ding Dong Dell (ゴロネール王国 Goroneeru Kingdom) after fixing King Tom/Nyandal's heart and defeating the Rat King in Ding Dong Well (ゴロネール地下水道 Goroneeru underground waterway). He gains a legendary wand called Mornstar after being sent back in time by Gallus. He gains the Astra wand (Mornstar’s twin) after the party defeats Gallus. Through alchemy, players can also gain the Sky Tree Wand, which is done by combining Old Stick from the start of the game with the Mirror Of Truth. Spells Oliver learns an array of spells as he progresses through the game, all which are written down in the game's handbook (which is necessary to play the NDS game, but is built-in for the PS3 game). Trivia * Oliver is the only character who has two victory poses in the PS3 game. In his Motorville clothes, he will end the battle by wiping his hand across his forehead and commenting, “Phew…”. In his wizard clothes, he will raise one of his arms into the air and say something like “We did it!” or “We won!” (やったな is said in the Japanese NDS version). Soulmates 'Warning: Contains major spoilers' Oliver has two different soulmates that we meet, in the NDS game both are during the normal game content but in the PS3 one of them is only in the after-game coontent. * The Conductor/Guide: See his Wiki page for more info. * Shadar/Jabo: See his Wiki page for more info. Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Humans